Hidden Rooms and Lost Shoes
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: The music room was the only room in the faculty that had windows


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner franchise**

 **I would recommend listening to the** ** _Girl with the Flaxen Hair_** **by** ** _Claude Debussy_ while ****reading this.**

The music room was the only room in the faculty that had windows. It was the only place where you could actually tell if it's night or day. The room was small, it had plain, white walls and a dusty hardwood floor. There was a total of two windows in the room, they were too high for anyone to see anything, but it allowed just enough light to be able to see the sheet music in front of you. There were various instruments leaning up against the walls. Cellos, violins, clarinets, flutes, oboes, every instrument known to man. A piano had been pushed up against the left wall, where the windows were. And during sunset, the room glowed the color orange, light shining down on the white, wooden surface of the piano. This was Lynn's favorite place to be.

In the entirety of the orphanage/learning center that her and a bunch of other kids had been placed in at a young age, they really couldn't remember their families, this was the spot Lynn loved the most. The piano was the only instrument Lynn knew how to play.

She had been considered to be a prodigy at it. Her delicate fingers flew over the keys, a light and airy sound coming out of the piano. A smile had always found its way onto Lynn's lips, the piano producing such beautiful music that was beyond description. Her feet barely touched the floor, the tips of her toes occasionally brushing the floor as she swung her feet to and fro with the music.

It was the day before Lynn was about to be sent into the Maze that someone had finally noticed her playing.

Minho had always been fond of the younger girl. The fourteen-year-old became a good friend of his. He absolutely adored everything about her, her flaxen-colored hair, the amber eyes, the way her frail hands always seemed to be found in his grasp. Minho couldn't help but fall head over heels for Lynn. Yes, there was a one year difference between them, but that didn't matter. Well, it didn't matter to Minho or Lynn.

He never knew that she came here though. It had always been a mystery where Lynn disappeared to after dinner. When he asked her elder twin, Newt, he said that he didn't know where she was either. Minho was happy that he finally found out where she had gone off to, he was walking to the bathroom when he heard the light-hearted sound of music playing, which lead him here.

Minho leaned up against the doorframe, smiling softly as he watched Lynn. Her long, blonde tresses were free of her ponytail, falling down to a few inches below her shoulder blades. The amber in her eyes were shimmering, her eyelashes brushing away the side bangs that rested on the left side of her face. Today had been the day where everyone had been examined by the Chancellor, in order to see who would be going up into the Maze first, so they were all dressed in their finest. For Lynn, this meant an above the knee, white dress, lace bordering the hem of the skirt and the edges of the straps of the dress. Her feet were bare, something that was a very Lynn thing to do.

When she had finished playing, she sat back on the bench. Her hands her placed in her lap, looking down at the ivory keys of the piano.

"That was beautiful,"

Lynn turned sharply towards the door, her eyes wide and lips pursed. But her features softened when she realised it was Minho, that beautiful smile returning to her face.

"Oh," said she, rubbing her upper arm as red tinted her cheeks. "Thanks."

Minho made his way to the piano bench, taking a seat next to the blonde beauty. "What's it called?"

Lynn looked up from her lap and stared at the sheet music, her eyes finding the title in the bottom right corner. "La fille aux cheveux de lin." She answered, the name of the piece rolling off her tongue.

"What's that mean?"

Lynn laughed that angel-like laugh she was known for, "The Girl with the Flaxen Hair, quite a coincidence, don't ya think?"

A quiet chuckle was his response, his gaze drifting down to the floor. He could feel her hand find her way into his, interlacing their fingers one by one, like she always did. Lynn rested her head on his shoulder, her soft, blonde hair tickling his the exposed skin on his neck.

"What does this mean?" Minho pointed to some foreign words that were at the top of the page.

"Tres calme et doucement expressif means very calm and sweetly expressive." Lynn replied, tracing the words on the sleeve of his shirt.

Minho looked down at her in awe, "How do you know all this stuff?"

The younger girl shrugged, "Don't know, guess it all just comes naturally." Lynn cleared her throat, letting go of Minho's arm and standing up from the piano bench. She picked up the sheet music off of the music stand of the piano and taking it to the desk that sat in the corner. Tucking it to one of the drawers, she turned back around to face Minho, resting her hands behind her on the desk and leaning back. "It's one of the only things I remember doing with my family."

"Really?" Minho stood up, making his way over to the blonde girl. "You remember your family?"

Lynn exhaled slowly, "Vaguely, I don't remember that much. But I hold onto it the best I can."

"What do you remember?"

"My father," Lynn began, "was sitting at the piano. It was in the parlor of our house, it was more like a music room though. Guitars and violins were hanging on the wall, various instrument cases were stacked up on a shelf that was in the corner of the room. Newt and I were perched in our mother's lap, watching as my father's hands flew across the piano. Music filling the room, creating this peaceful environment that I felt safe in. Then he took me off my mum's lap and sat me down on the piano bench, guiding my fingers to play the right notes of the tune he had been playing." She ran a hand through her hair, her nails softly scratching her scalp. "That's all I really remember."

Minho was now standing only a few inches in front of her, his tall frame practically towering over her. Without even thinking he raised a hand to caress her cheek, letting his finger linger on her chin. Her amber eyes pleaded into his gaze, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. Minho's other hand reached around her and pressed on the small of Lynn's back, pushing her body closer to his. Their lips barely brushed against each other when a familiar voice sounded from the hallway.

"Icelyn!"

She cringed at the use of her full name. And only one person used it. Newt.

Lynn's eyes widened at the sound of her brother's voice. She could hear his hurried footsteps in the tile floor of the hallway. Knowing that Newt would freak out at the sight of Minho this close to her, she pushed the older boy off. As Newt grew closer to the hidden oasis, Lynn pushed down on Minho's shoulders, shoving him to the ground.

"He-"

"Shhhh!" Lynn clamped a hand over his mouth, quieting him immediately. "Newt will kill you if he sees you in here!" She exclaimed, her voice in a hushed speaking tone. "Get under the desk."

"What?"

"Just get under the desk!"

Minho put his hands out in front of him, signaling his surrender. He got on his hands a knees and crawled under the desk. Lynn dashed over to the piano and grabbed the cloth that had covered when she first came in here, she threw it over the wooden desk, covering the space that was visible.

"There you are!"

Lynn briskly turned around, seeing her brother standing in the doorway.

"I've been lookin' all over bloody creation for you!" he exclaimed, walking into the room. "What is this place?"

"It's a music room," Lynn answered, shuffling her feet. "I found it while I was pondering about the hallways."

Newt breathed out a 'wow' as he looked around the room. The sun had finally set, moonlight now shining through the window. White streaks illuminated the floor of the room, providing very little light in the dark room.

"So this is where go off to after dinner." Newt stated, letting his fingers drift across the piano keys.

"Yeah," Lynn looked down at her feet. She could see Minho's hand peeking out from under the cloth, only his fingers showing. She lightly tapped her toes on the tips of his fingers, sending a signal to him that his hand was visible.

"We better get going," Newt looked up from the piano as he spoke. "Curfew is in a five minutes. C'mon." He extended his arm out to her, palm facing upwards. Lynn placed her hand in her brother's, taking one more glance at the cloth cover desk before continuing with Newt out of the room.

By the time Newt had successfully dragged Lynn out of the room and towards their dormitory, Minho had crawled out desk. He brushed himself off and walked out of the music room. When he had walked by the piano, something got in the way of his footing, causing him to trip. Looking down, he immediately spotted the a tiny pair of white shoes. Lynn's shoes to be exact.

The shoes haunted Minho. It was the middle of the night and he was still awake, staring at the white, patten leather flats that belonged to the girl with the flaxen hair. Minho lay in bed on his side, giving him the perfect view of the stupid shoes that were perched on the top of his dresser. He had to return them, people were being sent into the maze tomorrow morning and one of them could possibly be Lynn. Minho rolled onto his back with a sigh, looking blankly up at ceiling. Should he return them now? Lynn was usually asleep at this time. Well, everyone was asleep at eleven thirty at night. Plus, if he knocked on the door, there might be a chance that Newt would open it, considering they shared a room.

Minho finally made a decision. He kicked his covers off and swung his legs over the bed, planting his bare feet on the cold ground. Being careful not to wake his roommate, Ben, Minho tiptoed over to the dresser that was placed in between their beds, snatching up the shoes. He crept towards the door, shivering slightly at the numb feeling in his feet from the freezing tile beneath his toes. His free hand reached out and turned the shiny silver handle, the hinges squeaking as he opened the door.

Ben had been skeptical when Minho appeared ten minutes after curfew with the shoes in hand. The red headed boy already knew who shoes they were when he saw them on the dresser. Of course they were Lynn's, he saw the blonde wearing them early that day (also, his younger sister, Lily, told him that she had seen Minho follow Lynn out of the cafeteria after dinner). Ben went to bed without saying anything to his friend, Minho always got feisty when he was asked if he liked Lynn or not, deciding not to say anything about the shoes.

The journey to Lynn and Newt's room was a short one, since all you had to do to get to their room was go down the hallway and make a left.

So, there Minho stood. Shifting his weight from side to side as he stood in front of the door. He raised his right fist and knocked on the door, praying to God that it was Lynn who answered the door. His prayers were answered.

The blonde beauty had opened the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her hair was tangled, her hazel eyes murky. She was dressed in the pajama bottoms and tank top that WICKED had provided, somehow Lynn still managed to look beautiful at almost twelve o'clock at night.

"Minho?" Lynn asked, her voice drowsy. "What are you doing here?"

He held the shoes out in front of him, "You left these in the music room."

She smiled tenderly, her nimble fingers took the shoes, her hands brushing against his.

"You came here in the middle of the night, just to give me these?"

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah." Minho said with a slight nod. "Didn't want you walking around barefoot."

"Hmm," Lynn looked down at the shoes, focusing on them for a second before looking up. "I better get back to bed, Newt always seems to wake up when I'm not there."

Before Minho could say anything more, Lynn got on her tip-toes to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight Min," She stepped back into her bedroom and closed the door, her eyes meeting his gaze as it clicked shut.

Ben didn't even question him when we woke up smiling like an idiot the next morning.

 **Please Review! And if you have any requests for oneshots I should do next, either leave a comment or PM me on what you would like.**


End file.
